He Doesn't Have One
by Transient Tears
Summary: Everyone's minds were bugging him. He asked her. She answered he doesn't have one. But is that really the truth? Together with his partner-in-crime, they unraveled a shocking and funny truth. Curious? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer:: **I won't be writing here if I do. Ha-ha-ha.

**Inspiration:: **Everyone's been asking what his name is. Read the story to find out what I mean. xD

_Italics _are what Koko's been reading.

-x- -x-

**He Doesn't Have One**

_Transient Tears_

-x- -x-

A question had continued to bug him since yesterday. He didn't know about it, considering the fact that he was her partner since he was taken in at the Academy. He actually didn't mind it but everyone's minds were bugging him.

Well, he could actually get his answers by confronting the suspect but he just had to ask its – yes, he didn't consider him human but a thing – sister. And that was what he was going to do.

As he walked he was reading everyone's minds. And as usual, they did not know. They were busy preparing for the festival after all.

What was it about that guy that made everyone think the same? As far as he knew that was not its alice. Heck, was there even such an alice? No, there wasn't and it belonged in the Technical type. Just like Hotaru. What was its alice, anyway. And who was it?

"Permy!" he called as he spotted his target. She turned and gave him a glare. "W-what?"

"What do you want?" she answered, clearly annoyed at her partner. "If you're gonna pull a prank on me, stop it before I punch you."

"But you always punch me."

This made our Natsume's number one fan girl glared harder at him. And that was the reason why our mind reader gulped.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask a question," he said, reading her mind. And, of course, she was thinking of her oh-so-handsome Natsume.

"You want to ask about Natsume-sama?" she had those twinkly eyes. "You know, he's smart, handsome, and a far great –"

"– alice wielder than me. Yeah, yeah, I get it," he filled her in, in which – again – he earned a glare. "That's not what I wanted to ask."

"What is it then?"

"What's your brother's name?" and there he asked it. The one question that everyone had been thinking, and the sole reason why he was asking her partner. "Everyone's been thinking about it."

He saw it in her eyes, read it in her mind, and obviously in her reaction. She was proud, too proud to know that everyone had been thinking about her brother. And our mind reader took this opportunity to ask again – as she seemed to have forgotten his question.

"Well, what is it?" he asked again, and Sumire, who was still proud, looked at him with questioning eyes. "Your brother's name?"

"Oh," at times like this, she was like Mikan. Stupid.

She didn't answer and Koko could read that she was battling against herself. She was asking herself if she should say it to him or not. He was going to ask her again – for the third time – when he read his partner-in-crime's mind.

"Yo, Koko!" Kitsuneme called him. He looked over to him and grinned. "What are you doing here with Permy?"

Sumire, who had heard what he called her, glared at the newcomer. She seemed to have forgotten – again – Koko's question since she was throwing lots of remarks at Kitsuneme. And believe me, you wouldn't want to know about them.

"What are you doing here again, Koko?" it was Kitsuneme again. Looked like Permy had remembered his question, by the way she heard his name.

"Just asking Permy a question," was his simple answer.

"What is it?" questioned by his partner-in-crime, clearly intrigued by the question.

"Her brother's name."

"Seaweed Head?"

"Yup!" and there went his goofy smile.

"His name is not Seaweed Head!" Sumire's voice shouted to their ears. "… have one."

"Hmm?" Kitsuneme asked. Koko, who was reading her mind for the whole time, wasn't able to catch what she said – due to her, making their ears bled.

"What did you say, Permy?" he asked, rubbing his ears.

"He doesn't have one," Sumire looked away upon saying that.

"Why?" they both asked. Surely, he had one. There was no way that a person could be unnamed.

"Go away! I need to work!" she shouted. And looked like fate wasn't on their side since upon seeing her beloved Ruka, she ran away.

-x-

The partners-in-crime were walking – or more like strolling since Kitsu was flying – when they spotted Seaweed Head talking with Permy. They looked at each other and an idea formed. Just one look, one prank, and be ready to get embarrassed.

Kitsu hid at the top of the tree. Koko hid behind a bush – a silly thing to do. And they began their plan. To listen to their conversation.

"That stupid Koko asked me your name earlier," Permy said. _Really stupid Koko._

"What did you say?" his brother this time. _If that mind reader knew my name then I'm doomed._

"I said you didn't have one." _Why the hell should I tell Koko that embarrassing name of his?_

"That's good," really stupid, this Permy's brother. _I really hate Mom and Dad for giving me that name._

Who on earth wouldn't have a name? And why didn't he yell at Permy? He should be angry at that kind of answer. Now people would think that he was nameless.

"Why do you have to have such an embarrassing name?" they heard Permy. _What were Mom and Dad thinking?_

"I know. Who would pick that name?" _Seaweed Head. What kind of name was that?_

Koko nearly burst into laughter but decided to keep quiet to not blow their cover. That explained why they were a little bit stupid, their parents were stupid. Picking a name like that. Who would do that?

"We better do our work," Seaweed Head said.

Koko and Kitsu walked out of their hiding place. Koko, this time, was laughing hard.

"What did you read?" his curious partner asked.

"His name is Seaweed Head!" and they laughed together. Another idea forming.

-x-x-

Lots of papers rained down on Gakuen Alice later that day with the picture of Permy's brother and a caption underneath that read, "MY NAME IS SEAWEED HEAD AND I'M NOT JOKING." And a little caption beside it that said, "I COULD PROVE IT! SIGNED BY: KOKO."

And a revenge plan was formed. Under the leadership of a man with a seaweed head.

**Kraj**

-x- -x-

Not really funny if you ask me. Anyway, I had fun writing this. And yes, this is a contribution to the House Cup. And surprise! Surprise! It has a sequel! *evil laugh*

I hope you enjoyed reading it! Now you know his name! xD

Additional promotion:: Wanna interview your favorite author/s? Then go to my profile and like the FB page!

_Transient Tears_


End file.
